A Little Temptation
by myonlyheroin
Summary: My eyes find the sweetest of temptations. She stands there, dressed in sin, all the while all the while sporting a look of innocence as she waits to be devoured. And I will be the one to swallow her whole. A Birthday fic for Cris(Judo lin).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a little something I wrote for Cris(judo_lin on twitter), who I am so glad to call a friend. I was lucky enough to meet her at TFMU in July. Today is her birthday, so if you guys could wish her happy birthday, that would be great! Also, maybe leave her some lovely reviews for Wisp and her other fics.**

**Cris, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to kyla713 for looking this over. This will most likely be in three parts, which will post sometime this afternoon/evening.**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 1-**

The club was dimly lit and smoky as I walked in with Kate on my arm. I checked our coats at the door as my eyes perused the dance floor and bar. I had no plans tonight, other than to give a special birthday girl a night to remember.

You see, she doesn't know me well, but I know her. I've watched her, wanted her for so long now. But I had to wait for the right time, the right moment to take her for myself.

I was selfish that way.

That wasn't to say I wouldn't have a little fun, and that was why Kate was with me. We weren't attached in any way, but she volunteered to help me out with the birthday girl's present from me.

I sat down at a table a fair bit away from her and her group of friends, and ordered a drink for both me and my companion.

My eyes were glued to her. The red dress she was wearing was begging to be slowly pulled off her body. It fit her perfectly, like a glove. The slit that ran up her leg, almost to her hip was calling for my hands to slide under and up it.

Her hair was down, and my mind instantly went to thoughts of grabbing it by the fistful, and pulling it hard as I slammed into her over and over. I imagined her moans as my cock hit her in all the right places.

She was sin.

She was my sin.

And I would devour her, slowly, surely, completely.

Kate smirked at me, probably knowing just how hard I was as I watched my sin sway to the music as she chatted with her friends and sipped her drink.

"Should I go over there now, Edward?" Kate asked, her eyes just as glued to my sin as mine were.

I nodded, and lit up a cigarette and slowly took a drag as watched Kate saunter up to my sin.

Kate touched my sin's shoulder, and I watched those beautiful brown eyes widen in surprise as Kate pointed over to me. She grabbed my sin's hand and began to walk over, the most devilish of smiles played upon her lips.

My eyes stayed on my sin as she sat down across from me, and Kate next to her.

"Hello, Bella. Happy Birthday," I said, as I put my cigarette out in the ashtray.

She stuttered out a meek hello back, blush already taking residence in her cheeks.

"How old are you today? And can I just say how absolutely ravishing you look tonight?"

She straightened up in her seat as she nervously wrung her hands. "Twenty-" She clears her throat as her eyes stayed on mine. "Twenty-one, Sir."

Sir sounded so absolutely delicious coming from her.

I flashed her a smile as I winked at Kate.

I could see Kate's arm move under the table, and I knew the instant that Kate made contact with Bella's leg. Her face had a shocked look, her body jolted in surprise.

"Just enjoy, my Bella. Kate won't hurt you. And while she begins to give you part of my birthday present to you, I shall tell you a bit of how I know you, yeah?

She nervously nodded her head as the blush rose higher, and brighter as I watched Kate's arm move a little higher.

"You see, I've watched you for so long. And I must be honest, I've wanted you for just as long, ever since that first time that my sister, Alice, brought you to our parents' house last year at Christmas." I told her, as Kate leaned in to whisper something into Bella's ear. I felt her legs move under the table, obviously moving them wider, allowing Kate access.

Bella's breathing became quicker as I continued to watch, just before I began talking again, Bella's breath hitches.

Kate looked over at me and mouthed, "She is so wet."

I swear to god, my cock wanted nothing more than to be out of the confines of my pants in that moment, it was so impossibly hard. I brushed my hand across the front of my pants, unable to form any words as I watched Kate kiss Bella's neck as her hand moved faster under the table.

Bella was close, so incredibly close. Her hands gripped the sides of her chair as her chest heaved as she bit her lip, trying so hard to not make a sound, even though the music in the club would drown it out.

"I noticed you even more after the holidays when you came to work at the coffee shop across the street from my company. And trust me, my love, I wanted nothing more than to talk to you every day, but I had to wait, and what's a more perfect time than now?"

She wanted to moan, I could see the arousal building in her eyes.

She wanted more.

I planned to give her more.

"Oh, my sweet, please come. I want to see just how far that blush can go."

I watched as Kate softly bit Bella's neck. Bella gave in, her chest rose, and her breath halted as she scrunched her eyes closed in bliss.

Kate's hand sneakily came up from under the table as she licked her glistening fingers clean.

"What do you say we take this somewhere else?"

The surprise and want in Bella's eyes made me even more anxious to get home.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you so much for reading! Now go wish the birthday girl a happy birthday! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part two, and for all of you reading this at work, I make no apologies. ***** Wink * Have you all wished the birthday girl happy birthday yet?**

**Cris, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to kyla713 for looking this over. The last part will post sometime this evening.**

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 2-**

Bella shakily stood up and straightened her dress out before walking over to her friends and saying goodbye for the night.

Alice winked at me and waved, "Have fun." She mouthed, smiling.

I held out my arm to both girls as we made our way out to the club and into my waiting car after we picked our coats at the coat check. Kate slid in first, and then me, followed by Bella. I placed my arms behind the both of them and ordered the driver to take us back to my place.

My fingers brushed the tops of both girls' shoulders, causing them both to shiver and goosebumps to rise as the both moved closer towards me. I leaned my head on Bella's shoulder, my lips slowly kissed up her neck and to her ear.

"Everything okay?" I asked her and nibbled gently on her earlobe as my hand moved down Kate's arm slowly.

Bella nodded and turned her head towards me, arousal still evident in her eyes as she licked her lips and leaned in, boldly pushing her lips against mine, her tongue teasingly running across my bottom lip before I gave her entrance to my mouth.

It was the sweetest of torture.

The car came to a stop outside of my building, just as I had pulled away from Bella's delicious lips. The driver opened the door and soon I had my hands clasped in both of the girls' hands as we made our way into my building and up to my apartment.

I let them in, took their coats before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine.

I returned to find Bella walking around my living room, her eyes taking in everything as Kate sat on the couch watching Bella's every movement as she slowly licked her lips.

Attraction.

Lust.

"Perhaps a glass of wine for the birthday girl?" I pour out three glasses, handing them each a glass of their own.

I wanted nothing more than to forgo the wine, and just take the two of them to my bedroom and continue what was started back at the club, but I could tell that Bella had some questions and needed some answers.

So I sat and waited for my sin to speak.

Bella tugged at her hair nervously as she looked down at the floor, not at all the bold girl from the club or the car.

She pointed towards Kate, and asked, "Is she your girlfriend? If so, why am I here?"

Kate flashed a smile and answers before I could even get a word out. "No, darling. I am just here for the fun." She winked at Bella before taking a sip of her wine, her eyes cut over towards me.

"You are here because like I said at the club, I want you. That and a little birdy by the name of Alice may have dropped me some hints as to what you wanted for your birthday."

Her blush was back again. She tried to hide behind her hair, but I didn't let her. I got up and went to her and kneeled down in front of her.

"Don't hide from me, please? Nothing to be ashamed of, sweet girl." I told her and kissed her lips and pulling her more towards me.

"Alice may have dropped the fact that you harbored a slight crush on me a few months ago," I said as I pulled her up to stand with me, my left hand coming up to run just under the shoulder strap of her dress as I noticed Kate walking up behind her and pull her hair off to the side as she kissed Bella's neck.

"Alice may also have told me a certain fantasy of yours, and well, this my dear, is how it plays out. And trust me, nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should feel guilty, it should me and the fact that I am a thirty-two year old man, taking advantage of such a sweet temptation such as yourself."

Bella let out a whispered, "oh god" as I slipped the other shoulder strap of her dress down, allowing her to be naked from the chest up. I loved the fact she was wearing no bra under it.

I nodded to Kate, letting her know it was okay for her to begin. Kate came up closer to the back of Bella, her hands coming up around Bella's waist, up to her chest. Bella let out a soft moan as Kate ran her fingernails across Bella's nipples, causing them to harden.

My cock instantly became alive as I watched Kate's fingers slide across Bella's chest as she teased her nipples and pulled and rubbed them.

I leaned in again, this time, instead of my lips against Bella's, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and gently sucked and nibbled as my hands found Kate's body and tugged on her clothes. I kissed my way to her chest, her lips to her ear and whispered, "Trust me, my attraction is for you is just as strong as yours for me. Maybe stronger."

The rest of her dress was pushed down and now pooled at her feet.

"Why don't the two of you go and sit on the couch while catch up with you?"

I watched as they retreated to the couch, both as naked as could be. My shirt soon came off once they sat down.

Kate's fingers began to slide up and down Bella's right leg as Kate leaned in to kiss Bella on the lips, making a show of it so that I could see her tongue push into Bella's waiting mouth.

I stripped the rest of the way, and once my boxers were on the floor and my hard cock was set free, both of their eyes turned to me as they licked their lips once their eyes set on my cock.

They both stood up then and came towards me. Bella's hands found their way to my chest and moved down, her warm hands now on my member as I let out a soft moan. She sank to her knees, Kate followed, and sat behind Bella, her hands constantly teasing parts of Bella, just as Bella's mouth sank down on me.

I couldn't hold back the moan or the need to just fuck her mouth. It was so warm and inviting. I looked down, her mouth moved up and down my shaft as her cheeks hollowed out, her eyes were closed.

My hands made their way to her head as I slowly began to push myself further into her mouth, careful not to gag her.

Bella let out a loud moan as I looked down, and saw Kate once again, fingers deep in Bella's pussy. A look of pure pleasure captured on both of their faces.

"Mmm, oh god, Bella. That fucking mouth of yours!"

I couldn't hold back much longer, and the more her mouth vibrated with her moans, the more I wanted to shoot off my load deep down her throat.

She moaned again, deeper, longer and I gave myself over to my orgasm, not even giving her a warning, but she greedily took all I had to offer her and swallowed.

Bella lazily laid back into Kate's arms as I sat down into a chair for a bit of a break.

I watched as Bella got up and pushed Kate gently, so that she was now laying on the floor.

"Your turn, Kate." Bella said, as she crawled down Kate's body, kissing and nibbling as she went.

And oh god, the view was silently killing me. Never did I think that Bella's fantasy would be just as good for me as it was her.

Bella spread Kate's legs wide, kissed her way down her legs to Kate's bare pussy. She ran her fingers up and down her slit, circling Kate's nub as soft moans filled the air.

I watched as Bella swallowed and moved in closer, her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she tentatively licked Kate's pussy slowly at first, then with a bit more flicking movements when she reached Kate's clit.

Moans and whispered curse words soon filled the hair, my eyes never left Bella as I watched everything she did to Kate as she let pleasure take her over.

Kate laid there and tried to catch her breath as Bella sat up and wiped her lips, her eyes flashed over to mine as she crawled on all fours towards me.

"Can we go to your bedroom now?"

Fuck yes!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you all for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last part. I hope you all have enjoyed this little fic as much as I have writing it. Hehe. ****Have you all wished the birthday girl happy birthday yet?**

**Cris, I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to kyla713 for looking this over. **

**Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Chapter 3-**

Once we were all in my room, I pushed Bella towards my bed and my eyes raked over her body once more as she laid down in the middle of it, her hair fanned out across my pillows.

Kate lay to her and began to kiss her as she moved her hands all over my sweet Bella's body.

I grabbed both of Bella's ankles and pulled her legs apart as I crawled up the bed, kissing her leg from her ankle down to her apex. I inhaled as deeply as I could, her sweet, salty smell overtook my senses and I wondered for a moment if Kate smelled Bella just the same.

I slowly swiped my tongue up Bella's sweet slit, marveling at her taste as my eyes closed and I listened for her moans, which spurned me on all the more as I sucked on her clit, gently scraping my teeth down. My arm instinctively went up to her waist to hold her hips down as my mouth brought her closer to another release. Fingers soon joined in, and I could feel her walls begin to clamp down as I moved two fingers slowly in and out of her as I ran my tongue over her soft bundle of nerves.

I had to see her give in to her orgasm, I had to see the blush overtake her body again. She didn't disappoint. She arched up off the bed, a low moan filling the room as she panted my name as she came back down.

My eyes looked over at Kate, she was still lying next to Bella, only now touching herself as she watched the two of us. I worked my way up Bella's body, kissing and nibbling as I went. Once I reached her lips, I took my time in tasting her as she tasted herself in my kiss.

Just before I push my cock deep inside her, I whisper one last happy birthday as I go all the way to the hilt and watch as her eyes roll back and a deep, low, guttural moan unleashes from those beautiful lips of hers.

I am so focused on Bella that I didn't notice when Kate left the bed and had now moved over to a chair on the opposite side of the room, her legs wide open, one leg on each arm of the chair as she continued to touch herself as she watched.

My cock slid in and out, slowly, prolonging the sweet torture that I was not ready to end yet. I took my time pushing in as deep as I could go, I tilted Bella's hips so I could hit her in just the right spot.

"Fuck, Edward. So good." Bella whimpered, her eyes remained close as she met me for each new thrust. The friction was heaven and hell combined, inching me closer and closer to the sweetest pleasure.

Her moans became louder, and I tried to hold back, but I couldn't and I plunged into her harder, faster, deeper. And I felt like I couldn''t get deep enough. I felt her tighten around my cock as waves of pleasure hit her. Her moans and soft mewls were what did me in and slammed into her one more time as I gave into my own.

Kate stood up, blew us both a kiss and waved. "It's been fun you two," she said, and then winked before she made her way to the door. "And happy birthday, Bella. I hope it was all you wanted it to be."

Bella waved to Kate and whispered a goodbye as I slowly got off of her and lay next to her. I played with her hair as I kissed her softly.

"I hope you know this was a one time thing, and I don't plan to share you ever again," I told her, as punctuated it with a deep, slow kiss.

She rolled onto her side pushing me down onto my back as she climbs up on top of me, her wet, warm pussy pushing down on my stomach as she makes her way down to my cock.

"I do have to say, Edward, that this has been the best birthday ever. You certainly didn't disappoint, and I am so glad Alice told you my secrets. I can't really be mad at her." She smiled, leaned down and kissed me, her tongue tangled with mine as we both moaned as she pushed herself down on my waiting cock.

"So, round two already, birthday girl?"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Thank you all for reading. I really hope you have enjoyed. And to the birthday girl Cris, I hope you liked my present!**


End file.
